The Summons
by Sakrua
Summary: Sesshomaru is summoned to the Western lands by his father's spirit. this time he has a problem, Rin. to keep her safe he puts her with Inuyasha, how will inu fair protecting her? Or will he not be able too?
1. The Summons

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Summons...**

Sesshomaru cursed his fathers timing. He could hear it even now, the call, the call that summoned him to the western lands every year. He growled quietly. There was a very big problem this year, and that problem was skipping rocks on the stream in front of him. Rin sat there, tossing the rocks out, and making them skip great distances,

"One, two, three, four, five!" she said, counting the number of skips the rock took. "Wow! That's a new record!" she squealed happily. She looked to him now, "Lord Sesshomaru! Look! I got it to skip five times this time!" he nodded,

"Good for you Rin," he said absently. Rin seemed to realize how deep in thought he was and quieted down after that. Sesshomaru looked to Jaken, "Jaken, will you be able to stay behind this year?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No M'lord, he summons me as well this year". Sesshomaru sighed,

"Then I have no choice." This was not what he wanted to do but it was his last option. "Come Rin." The little girl grinned and rushed to his side, "Let us go now Jaken."

"But where M'lord?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, merely looked off to the North, he could sense him there, his little brother, Inuyasha...

Meanwhile, Not Far Away...

"Inuyasha! Go to your left!"

"Got it!"

"Wait no! Your right!"

"Make up your mind wench!"

"It's your right! Your right!"

Inuyasha dodged the blow that had be coming at him,

_Curse that girl! Why do I put up with her? _

Just then an arrow flew past his ear and hit the demon,

"Inuyasha watch it! That thing could have killed you!"

_Oh, that's why. _

He nodded his thanks and swung Tetsaiga at the demon chopping off its head in one swing. Kagome watched from the ground,

"Couldn't you have done that sooner!?"

"No, it took me some time so just get off my back wench!"

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Ugh!"

"You deserve that you stupid idiot!"

And with out another word she stopped off.

"Hey wait a minute!" he yelled, running after her. She glared at him balefully,

"What is it?"

"Listen; what was that for?"

"Because you were being mean to me!"

"And?"

"Oh you!, si-" Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" he snapped, Kagome gave him another glare but shut her mouth. He took his hand away then grasped her hand,

"Come on! We'd better get back before Sango or Miroku come looking for us!" Kagome looked down at there hands then up at him quizzically,

"Listen this is as close to an apology as your gonna get!" he said impatiently. Kagome smiled then leaned on his arm, "

"Ok Inuyasha." She whispered. Then the two walked off.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Inuyasha to your, um, oh just move!"

"Hey! What happened to telling me _where_ to move?" Kagome shrugged,

"I got board of doing it!" she grinned, "You'll be ok! The shards in his forehead!" then she sat down to watch.

Inuyasha was about to shoot an angry retort when the demon attacked him again. He moved and pulled out Tetsaiga,

"DIE!!!" he yelled, and then the demon was gone, in a splatter of blood and guts.

Inuyasha whipped off his sword, Kagome went over to him,

"That was _great _Inuyasha!" he shot her a glare,

"With no help from you!" he snapped. Kagome looked right back at him,

"You did fine without me." She commented. He shrugged,

"Was there any doubt I wouldn't do well without you?" suddenly he realized the severity of what he had just said, "Ah, wait! Kag-"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground, "you are a total idiot!" She screamed at him. He pulled himself off the ground,

"Will you _stop_!" He yelled. Kagome was just about to sit him again, when there was a noise and they both turned to see Sesshomaru walk into the clearing...


	2. Takeing Responsibility

CHAPTER #2  
TAKING RESPONSABLITY...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yeah... Recap: ("SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground, "You are a total idiot!" She screamed at him. He pulled himself off the ground, "Will you stop?" He yelled. Kagome was just about to sit him again, when there was a noise and they both turned to see Sesshomaru walk into the clearing...)  
  
Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he walked into the clearing where she and Inuyasha were, Inuyasha himself jumped up growling. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he snarled, Sesshomaru stopped walking towards them, unfazed, "I come to talk to your woman." He said simply, Kagome gulped. Inuyasha stepped in front of her, "Like hell you will!" he snapped, Kagome clung to his arm, but just then she noticed a little girl with him. "Rin?" Kagome asked out loud, behind Sesshomaru, she grinned at Kagome, "Kagome!" she said smiling, Kagome took a step toward her, "Rin what are you doing here?" "Lord Sesshomaru brought me." Kagome smiled, and then glanced to Inuyasha, he didn't return her gaze. Sesshomaru pushed Rin forward, his gaze however, never left Inuyasha's own face. "You will not allow any harm to come to her, if you know what is good for you Inuyasha." he said coldly, then nodded to Rin, and was about to leave, when Inuyasha jumped forward, "Wait just one minute Sesshomaru! Why the hell would you ever want to leave her in my care?" Sesshomaru barely stopped, "Not in your care dear brother, you shall just ensure her safety, she is in your woman's care." And with that, he was gone...  
  
Kagome smiled down at Rin, and, despite the interesting and questionable circumstances in which she found herself, Rin smiled back. "So, Rin, do you have any other cloths, those look rather dirty." "Nope, I haven't had time to ask Lord Sesshomaru to lend me money to buy a new one." Inuyasha's eye twitched behind them, obviously, he didn't see how they could be so easy going about what had just happened, he slowly turned to face the two girls, "Ah, Kagome, can I ask you something?" "Sure." "HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BE SO CALM !" He practically screamed, Kagome barely blinked at his outburst, Rin hid behind her. "Inuyasha, why shouldn't I be calm? Rin and I have always gotten along, so there shoul-" "Not THAT! Aren't you even curious as to why he left her here?" he snarled,  
  
"You mean Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, "No, the milk man!" "Who?" Inuyasha looked ready to strangle the little girl-innocent face-and all! Kagome however, seeing the danger, stepped between them, "Never mind him Rin, lets go back to the village alright?" Rin nodded happily, then hurried ahead of them down the path back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome as the girl ran off. Her eyes were softer than usual as she watched the young human playing in the grassy hills as she went along. The angry comment he'd had in store for her, died in his throat. Instead, he just said softly, "Kagome." Though his tone was soft, it was also somewhat stiff, she sighed and looked to him, "What Inuyasha?" "What do we do about her?" "What else? Take care of her until Sesshomaru returns. Why?" Inuaysha didn't reply, instead he just sighed softly and touched her arm, "Lets go then." And the two headed down the path where the little girl was waiting for them....  
  
A/N: Loha! Ok, so sorry it's a bit short, but the next one will be bigger, better, and really sooo much better!!!! OK, but enough of this, I actually have a favor to ask everyone...I CAN'T EDIT MY STORIES!! I NEED HELP!! Please, if any of you know how to edit these stupid things, let me know, I will love you forever!! In a sense, yeah..................oK, so get to helping me and waiting for this thing, seeya!!! 


	3. Relizations and New bonds

AN: Lo ha every one!!! Nice to see ya yet again, thanks to you who reviewed oh, and by the way, did you know that if you review, I could possibly update faster! Think about it!!! Ok, well enough of my black mail, here it is!!!  
  
Recap { "What Inuyasha?" "What do we do about her?" "What else? Take care of her until Sesshomaru returns. Why?" Inuyasha didn't reply, instead he just sighed softly and touched her arm, "Lets go then." And the two headed down the path where the little girl was waiting for them...}  
  
CHAPTER 3  
RELIZATIONS AND NEW BONDS...  
  
As far as Kagome went when it came to taking care of Rin she was wonderful at the job. No wonder Sesshomaru had left Rin in her care with no visible hesitation. Inuyasha had never found it easy to care for little kids. They cried too much, they never shut up, ect. Kagome however seemed to have a totally different view, "They cry Inuyasha because they are more fragile than older humans, so don't be so harsh." She said when he complained about it, "No dip they're fragile tell me something I don' know." "The reason they talk so much is because they like you Inuyasha don't know much about the world around them, they need to ask questions." Inuyasha growled in response. "Feh!"  
  
And as the time began to grow, he found that Rin seemed to attach herself to his presence any time he was near, "Inuyasha sama?" "Just Inuyasha kid, what?" "Well, can you play with Shippo and me, we are quite with out a game to play, other than hide-and-go-seek, and we need another person." Inuyasha frowned, "Sorry kid but n-" "Of course he will Rin!" interrupted Kagome; Inuyasha sent her a death glare, "Oh THANK YOU!!" she said joyously, Inuyasha sighed heavily, "So, what is this game? How the heck do you play?" he muttered, upon hearing his words however, there was sudden silence. He looked up to see Rin looking at him, a total lack of comprehension on her face, "You, you've never played hide-and-go-seek before?" Rin said in an almost whisper, Inuyasha was suddenly uncomfortable, "No, should I have?" Kagome nodded from where she stood, a sad look on her face, "Every child plays that game Inuyasha!" she said incredulously, "How come you didn't?" Inuyasha again looked uncomfortable, "Didn't have anyone to play it with, I spose." He muttered, Kagome smiled, "Well, let's all play it with him now k?" she asked Rin and Shippo, they nodded, and the rest of the day was devoted to teaching Inuyasha how to play hide-and-go-seek. An odd way to spend an afternoon sure enough, but Inuyasha didn't mind. Though you wouldn't know it by the way he complained! Kagome smiled over at her dog boy as she herself sat on a hill watching the whole spectacle. It was quite amusing to be true. Inuyasha, once he got accustom to the game was an extremely good hider, but when it came down to it, he couldn't seek for crap.  
  
The children, mostly Shippo had learned that Inuyasha could cheat if he used his nose in the game. To stop this, they managed to get a hold of a special herb that Kagome just happened to have on her at the time, which would allow their sent to become very different and nearly diminished for a very short time. Of course, Inuyasha had plenty to say about this as well. "Good going wench, now I can't find them at all!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh be a good sport Inuyasha, and don't call me wench!" "Feh." Was her reply, "Very mature Inuyasha, you set a wonderful example." She said sarcastically, he ignored her, "Kagome do you know where the heck these kids are!?" he snapped at her in frustration, she in turn, ignored him. Seeing that he had made her angry he gave an exasperated sigh and sat down near her, but not too close, "You're mad aren't you?" he asked, "........." Inuyasha was about to growl another retort at her for giving him the silent treatment, but then go another better idea. "Very mature Kagome you set a wonderful example." He said just as sarcastically as she had. Kagome spun to look at him, fire in her eyes, "Inuyasha!!!" she yelled, he however also noticed a slight blush on her face, "Embarrassed?" "NO! Why should I be?" "Cause your acting just as immaturely as I was!" "Was not!" "Were too." "Was NOT!" just then Kagome saw Inuyasha smirking again, aggravated with herself, she turned away from him. He expected her resolve to break and for her to look back at him again in only a few seconds, but those seconds turned to minutes and finally he broke down. "Kagome, turn around Kagome." She ignored him, fed up already; Inuyasha turned her around by her shoulders, "Kagome!" she still didn't look at him. Inuyasha sighed to himself, Kagome was almost as stubborn as he was, but there was something that she had against her in that department, guilt. "Kagome, will you just LISTEN?" sighing Kagome turned around, "What?" "I didn't mean to make you so mad. OK?" Kagome smiled, she knew that was the closest thing to an apology she was gonna get. Sighing deeply herself she touched his hand softly, "Fine, I'll forgive you if you'll tell me why you didn't know how to play the game today." He was silent for a time, then looking off into the distance, he replied, "Didn't have any friends to play it with to be true, that's all." Kagome smiled softly, "You could have just said that. But that isn't a 'you' like thing to do is it?" he shook his head. Then they were silent again, until Inuyasha made up his mind on what he wanted in an instant. Without saying a word, he pulled Kagome into his lap, quite unexpectedly to say the least. Kagome's eyes widened, and then she smiled. Turning her head so she could see Inuyasha, she gave him a soft look, he replied with a kiss.  
  
After a moment Kagome felt him pull back, and then she lay against his chest, loving everything about the moment, and not questioning its suddenness or abruptness. Neither spoke, not wanting to break the silence in which they now found themselves, until Kagome finally said, "You better go find Shippo and Rin, their potion will have worn off by now." She whispered, he nodded, and was gone. Leaving Kagome to smile and smile to herself. Maybe it was just her, but ever since Rin had come here, things were getting only better and better. Shippo finally had someone to play with, and she and Inuyasha had never gotten along better. Yes, things were much better now!  
  
AN; OK, so there it is, another chappie. Something's missing though; I need to intro a new character. Some one who will really shake things up, someone who will make the plot thicken; some one Sesshomaru would hate to have near Rin, someone like KOHAKU!!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!! 


	4. Unknown Relations!

A/N: Hello everyone! Nice to update again, sorry for the wait, school starts again soon, YUCK! Anyway, this one might be kinda short, we shall see, now, onto my disclaimer thingy, Oh, and by the way, did I mention that I'm writing this for my sister? Sasami? Well I am! Luv ya! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now.  
  
RECAP: Maybe it was just her, but ever since Rin had come here, things were getting only better and better. Shippo finally had someone to play with, and she and Inuyasha had never gotten along nicer. Yes, things were much better now!  
  
Chapter 4  
Unknown Relations!  
  
Kagome woke that morning knowing that there was a disturbance in the air. Frowning softly she got off her futon and went over to a small dresser like thing that she had brought from home here. Just to store some of her things. Inuyasha had complained for hours about getting this through the well. A job that took him a total of 10 minutes. Smiling at the memory she opened the dresser drawer to find a piece of paper in it that read;  
  
Kagome, Miroku and I need to go get his wind tunnel fixed again, it was wounded last time we fought. Don't worry about us we'll be back before the weeks end. Love Sango, PS, Thanks for understanding.  
  
Kagome frowned for a moment, what did she mean, 'thanks for understanding'? Then it hit Kagome, they hadn't even fought for two weeks, the couple had just needed some time alone, away from all the stress. Kagome smiled to herself. "They deserve that at least." She whispered, "Who deserves what?" came a voice behind her, Kagome hardly jumped, Inuyasha snuck behind her so much that it wasn't even a surprise when he did it anymore. Instead of answering his question, she merely handed him the note.  
  
He read it over quickly, then scowled, "Great time for them to be taking a holiday." He muttered, Kagome gave him a soft tap on the nose, "Now, now Inuyasha, be nice, they promised not to be gone long." He just rolled his eyes, "What Sango says and what Miroku does are two very different things Kagome!" she just smiled again then shooed him out of the room. "Let me get dressed then I'll come out ok?" she said, he just gave her another scowl and did as she asked.  
  
The day was bright, and the air clear that day. It would be the day that changed a lot for all of us. With Sango and Miroku gone, the village had only Kagome and Inuyasha to guard it. Not that anyone could complain if they had Inuyasha to guard them. Kagome herself was busy that day, a small stomach flu virus going around. Kagome called it a plague. For it was ravening all through her little village, and it had caught little Rin in its clutches. Despite Kagome's best efforts Rin was getting steadily worse.  
  
"She needs a motivation, something to make her spirits rise quicker." Kagome said to Inuyasha, "Well, my brother might do it, but..." here he trailed off; there was no need for them to continue. They knew that Sesshomaru was no where near here. So they were left to encourage the little girl. To no avail.  
  
Kagome came out of the room; she'd been working on Rin for the better part of 12 hours without rest or reprieve. Finally the little girl had become stable and Kagome had left Kaede to watch her while she went out to get some fresh air. A cool breeze met her as she stood on the wooden porch of the little healing home. Smells of the village reached her; some one had lit a fire near by. Closing her eyes she could almost feel its warmth. It was at that moment she realized she was cold. Quite suddenly she realized she was no longer alone. Turning she saw Inuyasha come out of the room where Rin lay sleeping. He gave Kagome a small smile then stood beside her. He leaned against the rail with his back, while she rested her arms on the railing. She sighed heavily. "What do you think?" "No better than yesterday is it?" "Not really." "Then my answer is the same as yesterday. I say she'll get better eventually." Kagome smiled at his unusual optimism, "Inuyasha, do you want to hear something sad?" "Not particularly, but I'll humor you just this once, sure." "She's no better than yesterday, that's true, too, true in fact. Because she's worse than yesterday." Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he was deadly serious, "Will she make it?" Kagome didn't speak for a long time. Then she said, "Inuyasha, I really didn't tell you that to make you upset. I say this however, and I know you'll be upset, I don't know. I really honestly am not sure if she'll bounce back or not. It's kinda scary actually." Kagome looked away, tears near overflowing. Inuyasha glanced away from her for a moment, "She doesn't have the flu anymore does she?" "No." Kagome answered simply. Inuyasha didn't ask what she did have in replace of the flu. He wasn't stupid. Kagome didn't have an answer for that either, so it was probably best if he just dropped it. They were both silent for another moment, until finally Kagome straitened, "What?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome looked to him giving him a small smile, "Nothing, I think I should start to work on her again though, never know what might be happening in there right now." She whispered, Inuyasha caught her arm, "Kagome, Kaede said not to let you back in until morning, she wants you to rest, ok?" Kagome shook her head, "I've got a responsibility to her Inu-" he cut her off, "I don't care Kagome; you won't be able to do much if you're half asleep anyway." He gave her a stern look, but there was this softness to it that no one could have ignored, much less Kagome. She sighed, "Fine, I'll go to my rooms then." She turned and headed that way.  
  
Inuyasha didn't leave her, though she seemed to think he had, and so just as he'd suspected she would, she did a u-turn and headed back to Rin's rooms just as soon as she though he was gone. Unfortunately for her Inuyasha had kept up with her and stood not too far away when she did her little turn around. Sighing in mock annoyance he appeared from the shadows and grabbed her arm again. Then he pulled her up into a tree, "Inuyasha!" "Listen if this is the only way I'm going to get you to get some sleep tonight then so be it." He said to her, settling her in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall out if she moved, Kagome did a double blink. "What?" Inuyasha got a bit more comfortable in the tree, making sure Kagome was also, then leaned his head back as if to sleep. Kagome stared at him for a moment, then giving him a very soft smile she laid her head back down onto his chest. And fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next few days seemed to work the same way. Some days Rin's condition seemed to be a bit better than yesterday, other times however, it dropped alarmingly. She often liked someone to be with her when she was conscious, mostly Inuyasha or Kagome. Though Shippo was a frequent visitor. Any time she was conscious however, it brought Kagome to tears. The only thing Rin often talked about was getting well again, "Inuyasha?" "Yeah kid?" "Do you think when I get well again, we could play hide-and-go-seek again?" Inuyasha nearly choked at the thought, but replied, "Feh, sure kid, guess your first total stomping wasn't enough?" Rin shook her head weakly, "Your neither obviously." She said, making Inuyasha snort. Just then Rin sighed, "I'm sleepy." She whispered, and then grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she fell asleep. It took Inuyasha a while to regain his composure enough to go out side to Kagome. "Is she any better do you think?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha said nothing for a time then, "She's a strong little tyke, I'll give her that, and she's brave as hell. I still stand by what I've always said, she'll be ok." Kagome could tell Inuyasha was shaken up, "Are you going to be ok?" Kagome asked him softly, he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He muttered, and then left Kagome standing there. Pain entered her, Even Inuyasha is shaken up over this, and he knows as well as I that Rin may never get any better than she is right now. What she really needs is someone to get better for. None of us are enough. What am I going to do?  
  
Little did Kagome know the answer to her question was heading towards her at that very moment...  
  
It was mid-day when the demon fell into the village. Literally! The thing was huge, but it had seemingly been pushed back into the village, and rolled quite a ways until managed to stop its self. Kagome, who had been getting some more water at the time, dropped her bucket and ran towards the attacking demon. There was something else fighting it at that moment however. A young boy was attacking the demon; his skill and style were unmistakable. Kohaku. He made quick work of the demon in front of him. And the jewel that Kagome had sensed on the demon disappeared as soon as he touched it. She gaped at him for a moment, he didn't even look at her until Shippo ran over to her,  
  
"Kagome! Rin is getting worse!" he yelled, Kagome spun quickly, but Kohaku was quicker. He was suddenly at her side, "What do you mean getting worse, is there something wrong with her?" Kagome blinked, "You know her?" "Yes, now where is she?" Kagome sighed, "Follow me!" and with that she ran towards Rin's room, Kohaku on her heels.  
  
When they entered the room where Rin lay, they found her moaning and crying in her bed. Kagome rushed over to her, muttering something about stupid fevers. Kohaku just watched the little girl, worry set on every line of his face. "Rin, what, what happened to her?" he asked, Rin was the only friend he really had; she couldn't leave him as well! "She's very sick Kohaku; I think the flu that was going around evolved when it hit her." "You mean that it changed, can't you do anything?" Kagome gave him a very sad helpless look, almost making him regret what he'd said, "No, unfortunately, I am just as helpless as you are." At that moment, Inuyasha entered, he took one look at the current situation and seemed to figure it out. "What are you doin' here kid?" "Rin. I, I know her." And then he trailed off, watching the little girl. Kagome sighed looking to Inuyasha, "I think she's getting worse again, you were right Shippo." Said Kagome, Shippo whimpered, "I wish I wasn't." Kagome nodded, and then smiled at Kohaku, "Do you want some time with her?" he nodded, his face was relatively blank. Kagome felt sorry for him, it was hard on all of them, and despite the fact she hadn't even known that he had known Rin, it still didn't mean he didn't care. Rin hadn't mentioned him while here, but then again, if your friend was Kohaku, it might be best if you didn't mention it. Kagome doubted Naraku would like them being friends. Kagome stood and left the boy with his sick friend.  
  
Whatever reaction Kagome and Inuyasha thought Rin would have to Kohaku, it wasn't the one that she had. Rin improved the instant she saw the boy sitting there when she woke. Squealing, and making more noise than she ever had, even before she got sick, she wrapped her arms around her friend, "KOHAKU!!" she cried joyously, "What are you doing here?" he smiled, "Making sure you don't die." Rin grinned, "I'm barely sick!" she said, "Prove it, get better ok?" Rin nodded, "I'll show you!" He rolled his eyes, but he smiled more that day than Kagome ever had seen him do in all the times she'd seen him.  
  
Days passed quicker, further proving what Inuyasha had said about Miroku and Sango when they didn't return. Kagome didn't mind, watching Rin was becoming fun again as the girl began get better. Kohaku was to thank, it was obvious the sight of her friend had been Rin's inspiration to become well. "Hey Kohaku, lets play tag!" Rin said, he nodded, despite the fact that it was a bit of a silly game. "You too Inuyasha, Shippo, Miss Kagome!" Kagome smiled, Inuyasha walked past her, "Yeah Kagome wanna play?" she rolled her eyes but did. When it came down to it, Inuyasha and Kohaku were the best at this game, their speeds reaching well over that of their competition. So in the end they only went after one another. Inuyasha did feel a bit silly playing these games, but the thought that Rin was even able to do this kinda ruled out anything else. Besides, now he got to tackle Kagome without getting into trouble! Grinning to himself, he went to do just that, but then, a loud crash reached his ears. His head snapped to attentions looking in the direction from which the sound had come, a large demon entered the clearing in which they all were playing. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Rin, Kohaku following them, helping Shippo along. Inuyasha himself stood his sword out ready for battle. The demon flew at him, no fear of his sword apparently. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled. Kagome managed to get to the tree line then, pulling Rin along behind her. Just then a smell reached Inuyasha's nose, an all too familiar sent. Kikyou. Cursing Inuyasha ran to where Kagome was, trying to get there before the arrow that was flying in her direction. The demon however wouldn't be ignored in this fashion, it grabbed Inuyasha's heel stopping him in mid-air. Kagome's scream cut through the clearing...  
  
Ending note; sorry for that, but I think that cliffys are kinda fun! angry mob glares Hehehehe, 0.o well, maybe not, oh well, I'll update soon, maybe, Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem! Anyway, sorry one more thing, more reviews, more chappies, and if you don't like something say something and I might change it. Sorry if Inuyasha has to be a little OOC, sorry, but he's not too bad is he? Tell me, see-ya unit next time!! 


	5. Dangerous Encounters

SOOO, now you are all waiting to find out what happened, is Kagome dead? Well you will just have to find out! Muwahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0.o ok, well enough of that! On with the chappie. Or disclaimer really.  
  
Disclaimer; No. love it, yes but own it, NO. Now on with the chappie, or recap really...  
  
Recap: The demon however wouldn't be ignored in this fashion, it grabbed Inuyasha's heel stopping him in mid-air. Kagome's scream cut through the clearing... (Ok for real this time, on with the chappie!)  
  
CHAPTER 5  
DANGEROUS ENCOUNTERS...  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as he heard her scream cut through the clearing, his body went numb. No, no, this can't be happening. He thought, but it was. Jumping up again he spun to where Kagome was.  
  
She stood there, her hand around the arrow which was protruding from her arm. Kikyo had missed. Thank Kami! He sighed in momentary relief. It was over the next second when another arrow flew through the air, this one hit Inuyasha's arm as he went in front of Kagome to protect her. Inuyasha glared at Kikyo. "Kikyou! What the hell are you thinking? Kagome hasn't done anything to you! Or anyone else for that matter, so what are you doing this for?" Kikyou gave Inuyasha a death glare. "I am doing this because when this girl came around, it changed every thing, I would have everything that I wanted if it weren't for her!!" And with out another word, Kikyou gave a signal, which made a dozen demons finally show themselves. Along with the demon that had stopped Inuyasha in the first place. They all stood there, glaring and growling. Inuyasha frowned, "What is all this for?" Kikyou smirked, "They are to keep you busy my love, while I slay this miko imposter!" she snapped, and then, the demons closed in.  
  
Inuyasha tried to stay as close to Kagome as possible, but the demons were pretty good at their work. And soon, he was no where near her, and he couldn't see her either! Crap, if Kikyou kills her I'll- Inuyasha's train of thought stopped there, what would he do? He didn't really know.  
  
Kagome herself was fighting with all her strength. Kikyou hadn't lost a bit of her power, and Kagome was really feeling that about now! Kikyou herself didn't look to be taxed in the least from all this. Firing arrow after arrow at Kagome just seemed to be annoying her, mostly because Kagome was able to dodge them all. "You die now fake miko!" yelled Kikyou as she shot out her most powerful arrow yet. Kagome screamed as the arrow hit her strait on. Right into her stomach.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Just kidding, it's not over!  
  
Inuyasha finally was able to see Kagome and Kikyou, just as Kikyou's arrow lodged itself into Kagome's stomach. "NO!" Inuyasha roared. His words stopped all action in the clearing. Even Kikyou stopped moving when she heard him. He stood there, trembling with rage, and slowly began to glow red. Shippo's fur began to stand on end, "Oh no." he mumbled, Kohaku looked down at him, "What is it Shippo?" "Inuyasha, he, he's changing into his demon self!" Shippo cried, Kohaku stiffened, "That sounds bad." He whispered, Rin whimpered beside him, he hugged her closer. He looked over to Kagome's body which was slumped over, her eyes were open, but they looked vacant. "Oh god." He whispered.  
  
Inuyasha had meanwhile destroyed all the demons around him. It was a quick process. Now all that was left was Kikyou. She stood there, wide eyed, even paler than before. Inuyasha just looked at her for a moment, frowning deeply, and then rushed her. All at once, it was over, in Kikyou's place stood a pile of ashes.  
  
Kohaku realized that they also might be in danger right then, sighing shakily, he stood. "Rin, you and Shippo get Kagome to a safer place, you can manage her between you right?" she nodded stiffly, "W, what about you?" she whispered, he smiled, "Do you remember back in the cave with all the demons?" he asked, she nodded, tears in her eyes, "I will be here." He said softly, and then took out his blade on a chain. Rin ran off, Inuyasha slowly turned to Kohaku, "You where is Kagome?" he asked, but his voice was evil and scraggily sounding. Kohaku didn't answer right away; he was busy coming to terms with what he was going to have to do. Then breathing deeply he said, "She is going some where safe ok? If you get the old Inuyasha back I'll let you see her." His voice was calm. Very unlike how he felt. Inuyasha started to laugh, "You will LET me see her? Do you think you can stop me?" he snarled, Kohaku stood his ground, getting into a defensive stance. Inuyasha smirked, "You do? Well lets see then." He snapped, and lunged.  
  
OK, well, now I'm not kidding it is over! I really can't wait any longer, the next one shall be coming soon cause I know exactly what's gonna happen! Oh, and if any body knows what Kohaku's weapon is called, let me know please! I promise to thank you! Oh, and I just happened to see my own story a while ago, my format SUCKS! If you know how ta change that, Lemme know! Oh and thanks Gekio for editing my stuff, sorry bout miss spelling your name, but you probably know by now I suck at that too! Well seeya'll later! 


	6. A Battle for Life and Death

A/N: Well, here we are, another chapter, another part of the story. And guess what? I'M STALLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muwahahahhahaahhahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, here we are, new chappie!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Won't ever own it. Sadness!

Recap: "She is going some where safe ok? If you get the old Inuyasha back I'll let you see her." His voice was calm. Very unlike how he felt. Inuyasha started to laugh,

"**You will LET me see her? Do you think you can _stop_ me?**" he snarled, Kohaku stood his ground, getting into a defensive stance. Inuyasha smirked, "**You do? Well lets see then**." He snapped, and lunged....

CHAPTER 6

A BATTLE FOR LIFE AND DEATH...

Inuyasha rushed Kohaku, Kohaku dodged, he wasn't fast enough. Wham! Kohaku's head connected with a tree. Smirking to him self, the demon Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for Kagome's sent. Before he was able to find it however, there was a tug on his ankle, and the next thing he knew; he hit the ground face first.

When he turned he saw Kohaku standing up, chain sickle in hand.

"I said until the old Inuyasha comes back you can't see her, I meant it!"

He yelled, despite the fact that he was bleeding and looked less than threatening. Inuyasha growled and snarled,

"**_I told you once, you can't stop me so what do you think you're doing?" _** Kohaku took a steadying breath,

"I'm taking responsibility for something, and her name is Rin, I won't let you _near_ her until you're your old self again!" He snapped, demon Inuyasha didn't seem to care. And with another roar, he ran forward, attacking Kohaku.

Rin and Shippo labored over their heavy burden.

"Shippo?" Rin whispered, he looked up,

"Yeah?"

"I think that Miss Kagome is getting worse, one of us should go get help, you are faster, and you should go." He nodded, and then as he was running off he looked back,

"Rin, you be careful ok? Kohaku will kill me if you die or get hurt ok?" She nodded, and then gave him a grin. He ran off.

Smiling to her self Rin whispered,

"That's nothing compared to what Lord Sesshomaru will do." then she looked back to Miss Kagome, she was getting worse, that was obvious. Her face was getting paler by the moment, and her eyes were unfocused. "I hope Kohaku is ok." Rin muttered.

Kaede was walking down the path to the healing room. Three children tagging along beside her.

"Lady Kaede, were is Lady Kagome?" Kaede smiled,

"I know not where she is at the moment, maybe with Inuyasha?" Kaede mused, just at that moment however, Shippo popped up in her face,

"Kaede, Kagome, she's hurt, Kikyou came, and Inuyasha is full demon and Kohaku is fighting him!" Shippo said all in one breath. Kaede blinked,

"Hold on young one, now, where is Kagome?" she asked, trying to be calm,

"Rin is pulling her towards us now, come on I'll show you!" Kaede nodded,

"Shippo, where is Inuyasha?" Shippo shrugged,

"Not too far away, everyone would do well to get inside, he can't be trusted." Whispered Shippo. Kaede nodded,

"Ay, I agree." And then she turned to the children, "Ye all will go and warn ye's fellow villagers now." She said, the children nodded and ran off. Kaede turned to Shippo, "Let us go and find Kagome." She said

_I only hope that Kagome is safe. _Kaede thought.

Kohaku was thrown back into yet another tree; this time however, he landed correctly and threw his sickle strait at Inuyasha, managing to hit his arm. Inuyasha growled and didn't seem too affected. Instead he just grabbed the chain and pulled Kohaku's weapon away from him. Now Kohaku was wounded, dripping blood, and weaponless! Cursing under his breath he avoided Inuyasha's next attack, and his next, but not the one after that.

From the moment Inuyasha got in that last punch, Kohaku felt constant blows. He never was able to regain his feet. Closing his eyes he curled up into a ball and tried to keep Inuyasha busy just a bit longer.

Just before he lost conscious, Kohaku saw something; it was a large boomerang that was flying at Inuyasha. Then he saw nothing...

Rin stood next to Kagome, but she couldn't pull her any farther, in front of her was a stream, and Rin didn't have the strength to go any further.

"Shippo hurry." She whispered, just then Kaede entered the clearing along with Shippo. Rin grinned at them and stepped aside to allow Kaede a look.

"She has lost much blood, but she shall live if we hurry, where is Kohaku?" Rin winced at the mention of her friend.

"He, he's keeping Inuyasha busy." she whispered, Kaede caught her drift and let it be.

"Come now children, we must get Kagome back to the village. And with that she grasped Kagome under her arms and began to pull her across the stream with Shippo and Rin covering her legs.

_I just hope we're not too late. _Thought Rin.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku were fighting a very angry Inuyasha, and losing.

"He's just too strong Miroku, we can't keep him here for long!" Miroku nodded,

"You're right Sango, but what do you think we should do then?" Sango shrugged,

"all I know is Kohaku is going to die if he stays here much longer." She replied, Miroku nodded,

"You get your brother out, I'll stay."

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you without hesitating!" she snapped back. Just then however, the wind changed direction, and a new sent hit demon Inuyasha's nose.

The next instant, he was normal again. And standing there looking very bewildered,.

"Wha, what happened?" he sniffed again, "That's Kagome's blood!" he said, and then without a second glance, he was off...

AN: Sorry I still haven told you if kagome dies or not, but it's a surprise; all your questions will be answered next time I swear! Ok, well nothin much to say except, thanx Sepherath freak for the info on Kohaku's weapon. And thanx to Gekio for still putting up with my bad spelling! Oh, and than you msoceangirl for keepin in touch! Ok, well see ya all next time... bye!


	7. Today We Regret, Tomarrow We Remember

Ok people, here I am again, with chappie 7 right? So, well, um, yeah... ok yeah I'm stalling on with the chappie!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? NO

Recap: The next instant, he was normal again. And standing there looking very bewildered, "Wha, what happened?" he sniffed again, "That's Kagome's blood!" he said, and then without a second glance, he was off...

**CHAPTER 7**

**TODAY WE REGRET, **

**TOMARROW WE REMEMBER...**

Inuyasha ran as fast as he possibly could. Everything was a blur as he ran,

_Kagome, you'd better be ok. Curse it how'd she get hurt? I don't remember!_

Continuing to curse himself and numerous others, he ran faster, but her sent was mixed in with another's, and she'd went through water, making her more difficult to find. He however, was determined.

Just at that moment, he heard Rin's voice; he spun round and hurried in that direction, and soon had found her, Shippo, Kaede, and a much wounded Kagome. Cursing again, he ran over to Kagome's side.

"Kagome is, is she alright?" he asked Kaede, she blinked in surprise,

"Ho there Inuyasha, ye are back to normal then?" Now he blinked,

"What are you talking about ya old hag? What do ya mean 'back to normal'?"

"Ye do not remember?" she asked, now Inuyasha understood. He'd gone demon.

For one horrifying moment, he thought he might have been the one to hurt Kagome, but the next instant, he remembered every thing. He closed his eyes in relief.

"Kaede, lets get Kagome back home alright? You can save her right?" Kaede nodded,

"Aye, I may be able too, but what of Kohaku Inuyasha? It was he who stopped ye long enough to give us time to get Kagome to safety. Inuyasha nodded,

"Listen, I'll drop Kagome off at the healing hut, and then I'll worry about Kohaku alright?" Kaede nodded,

"Aye Inuyasha." she whispered, Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms, mentally thanking every god he knew of, and the ones that he didn't.

_If I'd have lost her, I don't know what I'd have done. _He thought to himself, and then sped away.

--------

Sango and Miroku sat near Kohaku, he was failing. He had lost much blood in the fight with Inuyasha.

_Demon Inuyasha. _Miroku corrected himself. _Demon Inuyasha, it wasn't the real thing. _

Even so, it was sometimes hard to remember that. Not that the Demon Inuyasha and the Hanyou Inuyasha were anything alike or anything. It was just that sometimes when you looked at the normal Inuyasha, you could see the Demon hiding behind his eyes. As if the remind you that he was never really gone. Miroku shuddered; he had once been there right next to Inuyasha when he had turned. It was like nothing he'd ever seen. A whirl of demonic power and rage all pulled into one person. Or half demon as he was.

Miroku closed his eyes and pushed the memory away from himself.

_The demon Inuyasha is nothing like the real thing. The real Inuyasha is a good man. He's not a monster no matter what his demon self does or says. Or what anyone else says either! _ Miroku thought. Just then Sango spoke.

"He, he isn't going to make it Miroku, and, and-" Miroku stopped her,

"Listen Sango, we're gonna get him some help ok? Now let's try to move him ok?" Sango nodded, but just then Inuyasha came into the clearing,

"Ya need some help?" he asked cocking his head.

She was floating. Blackness surrounded her. Voices called to her, but there was still nothing that she could actually see.

_Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. _

Her only thought haunted her into the black eternity that she now found herself. Endless as she felt, she could tell something about her was dying. She felt no pain, but knew of her many wounds.

"Help me." She whispered, "Help me. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she wasn't bleeding anymore, but her wounds still seemed to cause her pain. He closed his eyes,

_Damn it all, she was my responsibility, how could I let that happen to her? _

His memory took him back to the instant that Kagome had gotten hit with the arrow. Something could have been done. Couldn't it? He could have done something right? Cursing again under his breath he looked away from her still form.

_If I'd been stronger, faster, smarter, anything, she could have been spared all this. And Kohaku? He might die today, what was I thinking? _Suddenly he heard another part of himself,

**_I'll tell you what you were thinking, you were thinking about revenge, you were thinking about saveing Kagome, not about anybody else that might be affected if you changed that's what you were thinking. _**It said.

Inuyasha growled, curse this stupid conscious he'd managed to grow since the day Kagome had come into his life. Curse her too. Just for good measure.

_**Oh, that's good Dog Boy, lets curse the girl who is dieing, you're smart now!**_

_Will you just shut your mouth? I know she's dieing, and personally, I really think I can handle the job of thoroughly beating myself up over it ok?_

His inner self scowled,

**_Maybe, but you might like to tell her that you're sorry, she's waking up..._**

Inuyasha did a double blink and looked down to see Kagome's eyes beginning to open,

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, help me." She whispered, he smiled and sighed in relief,

"I'm here Kagome, are you feeling ok?" she looked up to him and smiled, it was a weak smile, but it was full of love that he barely understood.

"I am now. Are you ok?" he nodded,

"Yeah, stupid girl, I'm not the one who was nearly killed remember?" she nodded,

"What ever you say." She whispered, he gave her a soft look,

"You go to sleep now ok?" she nodded,

"If you want me to." He nodded,

"You need it."

"So do you."

"I'll sleep soon enough, I promise."

"You better." She whispered, and then lapsed into sleep. Inuyasha began to feel guilty again, but pushed it back. He had another person to worry about now. Kohaku.

When he got to the room in which Kohaku was being taken care of he noticed that Kaede was still there and didn't look like she had left since the time that Inuyasha had brought the kid in. That was not a good sign if he recalled correctly. His guilty feeling got that much bigger when he saw Sango crying at her brother's side. Closing his eyes he turned away from the sight before him,

"Is he gonna live?" Kaede didn't look up,

"Maybe." Inuyasha nodded, and for the first time noticed that Rin too was sitting in the room.

She however, wasn't crying. She just sat there, as if all of this had already happened and she was just watching a rerun of her life. Her surprise and worry was limited. Inuyasha himself decided that he wasn't needed here, and left the room without another word.

It was late that night, near midnight when Rin finally spoke to Sango.

"You know, the last time I saw Kohaku, he was in a cave, and I was there, and there were demons all around us." She whispered, Sango's head lifted off her knees where she had laid it.

"What?" Rin nodded,

"Yeah, we were both in there, and he told me, told me to get out, he'd stall them. I asked him, 'what about you Kohaku', he said not to worry. And I didn't. He told me basically the same thing this time too." She said, Sango was uncomprehending,

"Why are you telling me this?" Sango asked, Rin smiled,

"He told me he'd be ok, and he came back to me, even though Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru said he wasn't going to. I believed he would come back, and even against all the odds, he did. He said the same thing this time, and here he is right in front of me. Alive more or less, if he wasn't going to come back he would have said so Sango, he will be ok I am positive."

Sango was quiet for a time, and then said,

"Why was it that you trusted him?"

"Because, I know he's not the kind of person to lie to one of his friends." She replied, Sango nodded,

"You're right about that, he's not." Rin nodded, and grinned,

"Right!" she said, and then leaned back against the wall, and began to hum softly...

Kagome woke again, and this time she felt much more alive than the first time. Just like before though, Inuyasha sat there, he was sleeping this time though. She smiled, and tried to sit up, she could. Her limbs were working well enough, though her stomach felt awful, and her side hurt like the little incident had just happened. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to stand. She managed, but after a moment the strain became too much for her and she fell back- right into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

"Stupid wench, what are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?" He asked gruffly, though his voice held no hint of malice. She smiled to herself,

"No Inuyasha, just going to the window, is it pretty outside?" he shrugged,

"Kinda, but you won't find out any time soon cause you're going to stay right here, until you're healed at least." He said, she sighed and nodded,

"Yes Inuyasha, I knew you would say that." She whispered, and then one of the thoughts that had been tugging at her since she woke up came to her again. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to Kikyou?" Inuyasha who was getting some soup from a pot near by was silent until he could face her again. When he did he gave her the soup, then finally he answered,

"Killed her." Kagome spit out the soup she had swallowed,

"You, you_ what_?" he looked at her placidly,

"Killed her, slashed right through her stomach. What more exactly do you need?" Kagome just stared at him,

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha! If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have gotten mad and killed her." Kagome said, Inuyasha was quiet and then said,

"Listen Kagome, if it hadn't been for you a lot of things wouldn't have happened; the jewel would still be whole, Sango would still be living in the Slayers Village, Shippo's parents would still be alive, I wouldn't have ever been poisoned by that Spider Demon, and I'd have never met Miroku. All of which I could have defiantly lived without.

"However, there are a few things you have done that I'm equally sure wouldn't have happened if you weren't here, one, I'd still be stuck to that tree, second, I wouldn't have ever gotten Tetsaiga, and third, I wouldn't have ever had to do what I did to Kikyou. And Kagome, I am really glad you were here so I _would _do all of those other things. Kikyou needed to die Kagome, that's the end of it ok?"

"But still Inuyasha, if you wanted to kill Kikyou, wouldn't you have been happier if you had done it in your normal form?" he smiled,

"When I transformed, I was given a choice, transform and kill Kikyou, or don't transform and let you die. I chose killing Kikyou, ok? I did what I wanted to do, nothing more and nothing less." He said, and now he was smiling at her very softly. Kagome's eyes teared up and she threw her arms around Inuyasha,

"I love you Inuyasha, ok?" he grinned,

"I thought you would never say that!" and then he was kissing her _very_ passionately...

It was about three days before Kagome herself could go to see Kohaku herself, and that really didn't help out much. He was mortally wounded, there wasn't any hope anymore. Inuyasha was always apologizing to Sango; she was always accepting it of course. However, she wasn't any happier as days went by...

AN: Sorry, but this really isn't a cliffy, it's a blessing for me cause I finally got done with it. The following chapter is the last chapter ok? Just ta let ya know. Anyway, thanx MsOceanGirl, for still keepin in touch, I luv that! Review people, until I get 5 reviews no new chappie! Ok? And this is the big finale so you better review! Seeya


	8. To Come Full Circle

AN: ok, sooo, last chappie eh? Get to readin'

Disclaimer: For the last time NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Recap: "I love you Inuyasha, ok?"

He was mortally wounded, there wasn't any hope anymore. Inuyasha was always apologizing to Sango; she was always accepting it of course.

CHAPTER 8

TO COME FULL CIRCLE...

Rin was staying with Kohaku almost all of the days that followed, she never said why, but she never left either. As the time went by, Kohaku lost a little bit more of his life Sango cried a little harder. And Kagome got a little sadder. The days passed with out a let up of the dark depression that had begun to form over the little group.

Time was passing slowly, and the pain that seemed to resonate from all of them only got stronger, too much pain, way too much. Sango was silent, her understanding of the situation too good for her _own _good. She knew that he was going to die, but at the same time she knew she shouldn't have ever expected anything less from this whole thing... What else could have happened anyway? He would have died either way right? Right, but that fact didn't make it any easier to handle.

Once as she sat by his side Miroku came in,

"Sango, are, are you going to come out of here anytime soon? I really think you should get some fresh air." He whispered, Sango shrugged,

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not leaving." She said as simply as it was humanly possible. Miroku sighed,

"Listen Sango, I know what you are going through, but staying here wasting away, isn't the life your brother would have wanted you to have. He isn't going to go anywhere while you leave." Miroku said as he sat beside her, she nodded,

"I know that Miroku, but, you don't understand, he is still alive, and no matter what, as long as he is alive, I believe there is a chance that things may get better. Maybe." Miroku smiled at her devotion,

"I, I knew you wouldn't leave anyway, May I stay too?" Sango looked up to him now, then nodded slowly,

"Yes you may." He smiled and scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist,

"It will be alright Sango, you'll see." He whispered, and then he felt her tears, and he smiled at that too, she was still hurting, but she did believe him he could tell.

"MISS KAGOME! COME OVER HERE MISS KAGOME!" called Rin from deeper in the forest, Kagome smiled and headed over to see what the little girl had found. Since Kohaku's health didn't seem to be improving she had thought it wise to take Rin away from him for a while, just the get her spirits up. This plan seemed to be working well. For the moment.

"What is it Rin? What did you find?" Rin grinned, and held up a mushroom,

"Isn't it pretty?" Kagome nodded, it was purple with red spots.

"Yeah Rin, just don't eat it, that one is poisonous!" she said Rin nodded,

"Right, I promise won't!" with that Rin put the piece of fungi back on the ground and continued to search for other interesting things.

Kagome smiled, this was going to be a better day than most, she could tell. Every day since Rin had come into their lives, it had been wonderful, not that things really had been bad before, but the way things were now beat them all the hec! Smiling down at the child she sighed in moderate contentment, despite the fact that Kohaku was dieing, life had gone well lately. That one little hitch however, caused her more grief than she cared to feel at one time. Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped down beside her,

"Are you alright? You seem unhappy. Or at least depressed." Kagome sighed,

"It's just Kohaku, I keep thinking that if I could do more, I might be able to save him, but I can't." She glared at her own weakness. Inuyasha hugged her,

"Hey now, you can't break down too! Keep it together for me at least?" She nodded, then stood straighter,

"You're right, I, I should, but, but I don't know if I can." She whispered, he smiled from behind her, and hugged her tighter,

"I have faith in you." He said very softly,

"Inuyasha, I have a feeling, something is going to happen soon, something very-"she stopped in mid sentence, "Inuyasha, go get Rin, hurry!" Some part of Kagome knew that they were too late, something _had _just happened, she was right.

Naraku jumped up from his place in the surrounding foliage,

"Very interesting that I should find all of the people I despise in the same place!" he laughed cynically, "Unfortunately for you, this will be the last place you'll ever be!" and with that very lame line, he hurtled toward them, Rin under one arm.

"The fool!" Kagome cried, "He is planning to fight with Rin right in his arm!" Inuyasha snarled,

"How dare you!" he yelled, somehow as time had gone on he had become very protective of the little girl, he had to protect her.

Running at Naraku at full speed, he drew Tetsaiga,

"If you think I am clumsy enough to hit the girl Naraku you've got another thing coming!" Inuyasha swung his sword, he managed to take off Naraku's arm, but it grew right back. Cursing Inuyasha turned to dodge a blast, no use, it was going to him. Just then an arrow blocked the attack; Kagome gave Inuyasha a smiled,

"Hurry and kill him Inuyasha, or you might actually hurt Rin!" she called to him, he nodded,

"Right." And then he looked to Naraku again,

_I'm totally bluffing! How the hell can I beat him without using any of Tetsugia's good attacks! There is no way in hell I can do this! _He gulped, he had only one chance, and he only hopped that it would work...

Kagome watched from the ground, Inuyasha who was near by seemed to make a decision and ran at Naraku again, this time more cautiously. Quickly none the less however. As he went along he began to run around in circles around Naraku, who wouldn't let him get to his back, Kagome did a double blink,

_What is he doing? _She thought, _this makes no sense what so ever! _Then she sighed, _I hope he **knows** what he's doing!_

__

Things were going just as Inuyasha had planed, now, for the final touch. In one instant, he stopped running and managed to knock Rin from Naraku's grasp. Quickly tossing her to Kagome, he didn't manage to escape Naraku's tentacles. And was thrown half way across the clearing.

_Well, that was one way to do it! _ He thought to himself as he stood, and pulled out Tetsaiga,

"Now Naraku, you die here!" he yelled, and with that, he pulled Tetsaiga down in one really powerful swing...

"TETSAIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TIME PASSES....

Kagome grinned at Rin as the two sat together playing a game on a hill.

"One, two, three, four," they were trying to keep up the pattern of clapping as long as possible. Just then a very solemn Inuyasha came towards them.

As he looked to them he realized that he could never tell them,

_How dose Miroku expect me to tell Kagome, and RIN for that matter? What was he thinking sending me to do it? I, I can't make them so unhappy! They haven't been this happy since the day I killed Naraku! _

Even so, he knew it had to be done; no one else was capable...unfortunately.

"Hey, Kagome, Rin, come over here I got somthin ta tell ya!" he yelled, the lack of g's in his language told Kagome that somthing was wrong. He only did that when something REALLY bad happened.

"I, is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned, Inuyasha opened him mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly, and just nodded, Kagome's eyes widened,

"What is it?" she whispered,

_If I smile, and _

_Don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake, _

_From this dream..._

_Don't' try to fix me I'm not broken..._

_Hello,_

_I'm the lie living for you,_

_So you can hide, _

_Don't cry..._

"NO!" Rin yelled at Inuyasha, he looked away, "NO you're lying Inuyasha!" she screamed, and then pelted down towards the village.

_No, NO it can't be true! He's not! Their both lying to me! NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!_

Her mind was telling her lies now though. She knew the truth somewhere deep inside her. She knew what she would find...

As soon as she came into the healing hut, and saw Sango crying over his body, she realized. He was dead. Kohaku, her dearest friend, her **_only_** friend was dead. No, some part of her couldn't believe it. It wasn't true...

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello,_

_I'm still here!_

_All that's left of **yesterday**..._

It was true, she was alone now...

At that very moment when Kagome was comforting Sango, he smelt it. His brother, Sesshomaru.

"He's back." He whispered,

Rin knew enough of Inuyasha to know who he was talking about, and then it hit her. Running as fast as she could, Rin headed toward the same place as her Lord Sesshomaru had dropped her off, right towards where he now was.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Please come here! I need your help with something!" she called, with a single raised eyebrow he followed her, for the moment not asking questions.

Rin took Sesshomaru to the healing hut were Kohaku's body still lie. He looked to her,

"What do you need?" she pointed to Kohaku,

"You brought me back, could you do it again?" he nodded,

"I suppose."

"Will you please Lord Sesshomaru, I really care about him, and he's the only other friend I have!" she said. Sesshomaru studied her for a moment then took out his Tenseiga. With one full swing, Kohaku's eyes opened.

"What?" he muttered, Sango threw her arms around him, as did Rin. Both of them laughing and giggling up a storm. The rejoicing continued, until Rin broke free from the little mass of people and looked to Sesshomaru who now stood all the way across the room. He looked to her and the next moment she ran right to him. And then jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered into his chest. He looked down at the little girl, and then did something Inuyasha had never seen him do before. He hugged Rin back and whispered,

"No more than I missed you, my little Rin."

SO, what did ya think? Well, that is then end so, yeah, look for my newest story, 'To Tangle The Strands Of Fate'

It's about Inuyasha son who gets raised by someone else because Inuyasha to protect him must leave him for a while, and kagome too, well Kagome thought maybe he didn't love her so she got with the person who raises Li (their son) and the story is mainly about Li's adventures and finding his dad as well as himself,

New characters include:

Sara-Sango and Miroku's daughter

Ray-their son

Li-Inu and Kag's son

and a few others! See ya soon!


End file.
